


Bad-ass's and bad cabbies

by ToastySocks



Series: Hellfire [1]
Category: origanalstory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastySocks/pseuds/ToastySocks
Summary: Rayne is just your everyday bad tempered, disrespectful cabbie girl making a living in good ol' London. Already deep in trouble with all the complaints she'd gotten from customers, Rayne hopes she can at least give one person a decent drive in order to get out of the red with her boss. Her next customer turns out to be one devilishly handsome Mobster man and his spoilt rich twin sister. Unfortunately for Rayne, it seems as though they're being followed by some very unfriendly acquaintances of theirs. As a car chase ensues, can Rayne and her new found allies make it out alive?(If your a little board of fanfics and wanna try something new and fresh give it a read ;D)





	Bad-ass's and bad cabbies

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I know this site is usually for fan fictions so if you've clicked on this to give it a try many thanks to you!!! This is the first of a few short stories about my own original characters and the universe in which they live. I hope you enjoy my story and if you do, stick around for more! :D

Rayne switched the old cab radio off as she pulled up onto the curb next to the fancy italian restaurant 'Diavolo offerte.' Her passengers never liked her music  
But Rayne couldn't fathom why as her music taste was pretty awesome. She would usually just leave the music on despite complaints. After all, it was her passenger's problem if they didn't appreciate the talented works of FilthyFrank blasted as loud as possible but right now, Rayne was on thin ice. She'd had at least four unhappy passengers today and she could only hope that they hadn't complained to her higher ups.

Just as she thought this her phone began to buzz in her pocket, the chorus of Pink Guy's 'STFU' whistling out through its small speakers; the shitty sound quality definitely didn't give the song the justice it deserved. Rayne groaned as she saw her boss's number appear on the screen. With a feeling of pure dread settling into her stomach, she answered the call.

"Miss Lumière, can you tell me why I've received three separate complaints about you in one day?" Her boss asked, his voice calm but deadly serious. Shit. He was going to fire her, she just knew it. Rayne squeezed her eyes shut and ran a shaky hand through her mop of silvery-white hair. No wonder she'd gone grey early, life was stressful as hell. She desperately tried to think of a convincing excuse to get out of this mess, but nothing good came to mind.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't," She answered honestly, her tone defeated as she mentally kicked herself. If only she'd been more polite; she knew she shouldn't have told that disrespectful college guy to shut up! She was also pretty sure she shouldn't have ignored that middle aged woman. Rayne sighed, opening her blue eyes to stare at the roof of the cab in despair. She'd never been good at handling social situations, that was always Mara's forte.

She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of her best friend. The whole reason they'd moved to London together was so she could attend a top University to study psychology. The arrangement was that her friend's mysterious family would fund Mara's school bills and the rent, while Rayne would find a job in order to pay for their food and other living expenses. Now though, if Rayne lost this job, the two of them would have to move back home, resulting in Mara dropping out of her school and having to go back with her mother. Rayne couldn't bear the thought of taking her friend's once in a lifetime opportunity away from her just because she'd slipped up and lost her job.

"Listen, Miss Lumière," her boss spoke up after a pause of deliberation. "I'm aware of your circumstances and I know that you're in dire need of this job, but-" he paused again and sighed. Rayne's heart quickened. This was it, Mara's whole career was about to go down the drain and it was all her fault. She had to do something!

"Wait! Please sir, I'm so sorry, I- I'll do anything to make it up to you!" She promised, the words flowing from her mouth so quickly she hoped her boss could understand her. "I'll do extra hours, work extra hard, I'll drive someone all the way to Scotland and back if you asked me to! Please, please don't fire me!"

"Miss -"

"Please!"

"Rayne Lumière, Listen to me!" He ordered and Rayne shut her mouth so quickly her teeth snapped together. "I'm gonna give you one more chance-"

"Thank you! Thank you so much sir! I won't let you down-" before she could finish her sentence, her boss cut in.

"Too right you won't let me down! If I get one more complaint you're gone," He said, hanging up straight after. Rayne took the phone away from her ear and stared at it in a mixture of shock, relief and pure triumph. Her smile soon dropped however, as she realised what this meant. If Rayne did one thing wrong from here on out, she'd be fired for sure.

The young woman looked to her left at the expensive restaurant; it looked like her next passenger was going to be fairly wealthy. She looked into her rear view mirror and tried to fix her tangled hair best she could in order to look presentable, the girl was taking no chances with this one.

She soon finished running her fingers through her long hair and instead began to fiddle nervously with the black choker that clutched her pale neck. Rayne planned to wear her best fake smile, engage in overly polite conversation and be as hospitable as possible. This was going to be hell, but she was determined!

Just as she looked away from the mirror and back at the restaurant, a man wearing a strange burgundy-red suit, black bowtie and the shiniest shoes Rayne had ever seen, ran out of the painted silver double doors and leaned against the side of the building. On further inspection, the man had very dark, probably dyed, thick black hair that hung in a halo of loose ebony curls around his face paired with tanned skin and killer cheekbones. Was this guy a model or something?

His haunting hazel almost amber gaze landed on Rayne's cab and a shaky yet delighted smile spread across his handsome face, making him look almost animalistic. Rayne gulped as the man ran over to her cab, yanked the door open and literally dived in, his body hitting the hard leather seats as he slammed the door shut with his foot. Rayne cleared her throat.

"Good evening sir, Where do-"

"Drive! Just fucking drive!" The man yelled, scrambling up into a sitting position. He pulled an iphone from the back pocket of his smart black trousers and began to dial a number with shaking fingers. Rayne obediently pulled away from the curb as she bit back a bitter remark about how rude the passenger was being. The girl scowled she came to a roundabout. How the hell was she supposed to know where to go if this guy didn't tell her!

"Richie! They saw you get in the cab!" Said a cracking voice from the back of the cab. Rayne realised that the voice had come from the man's phone that for some reason was on loud speaker. So the man's name was Richie?

"Fuck, those cancerous cunts!" Richie exclaimed. Wow, this guy had a serious potty mouth and that was coming from Rayne, who swore more than she'd care to admit. The problem was so bad that Mara had invested in a swear jar for her last Christmas; Rayne had thanked her lucky stars that they hadn't brought it to London with them. That thing had robbed her of more money than her library had with late book fees and there were a lot of them she had yet to pay off.

"Excuse me sir," Rayne tried again. "Can you please tell me where-"

"Do me a favor and pull over lady, I need to get out, now," Rich said, looking out the window. Great, a wealthy and extremely good looking customer wanted to get out of her cab and Rayne didn't have a clue why. She’d been extra polite and had made a conscious effort not to say anything that could offend him. Rayne sighed in defeat as she pulled up onto the curb. As Richie got out of the cab, Rayne could only hope that he wouldn't complain. It didn't matter if she hadn't done anything wrong this time, it was obvious her boss wouldn't believe her.

As she got ready to drive away, amongst all the bustling city noise, Rayne could faintly hear the roaring of a powerful engine getting closer, and she absentmindedly wondered what car it belonged to. Suddenly, Richie jumped back into her cab and slammed the door shut, his incredible amber eyes wide and full of surprise. Rayne looked at the blonde through her rear view mirror and raised a questioning eyebrow. This guy was piece of work.

"Change of plan lady, drive!" Richie practically yelled as he pulled his seat belt on. Rayne rolled her eyes, getting ready to tell Richie not to be so dramatic, when she saw an impressive Jaguar XK8 hurtle down the road in front of them. The girl's eyes widened as the gleaming black Jag dangerously swerved into their lane, heading straight toward them and not showing any signs of slowing down.

"Are you deaf!? He said drive!" Shrieked the voice from Richie's phone, now addressing Rayne directly.

Rayne pulled up the clutch and stepped on the gas pedal as hard as she could, making the cab's engine roar in the most satisfying way as she made a quick three point turn, joining the other lane as fast as she could. She received a few angry horns hooted at her by other drivers, but worrying about how many people she'd pissed off wasn't her priority for once. She looked into her mirror to see that the Jag was giving chase. Then, a thought suddenly struck her.

"You're not running from the police are you?" Rayne asked, her voice full of pure panic. If she was arrested for running from police, she'd be in just as much trouble as her passenger was, if not more! Rayne wanted to accomplish a lot of things in her life, but being a getaway driver was not one of them!

"Oh come on lady, do you normally see Jaguar XK8s used as cop cars?" He asked, voice light and humor despite their dire situation. "Nah, it's just a few old friends that my lil' sister Val and I pissed off," He explained, holding up his phone with his figures and giving it a wiggle. That must be the person he was talking to.

"If those are your friends then I'd hate to meet your enemies," Rayne said with a breathy giggle. Richie tipped his head back and let out a harsh and brilliantly unique laugh that caused Rayne to jump a little. The sound was like a wind chime, clanging notes clashing together beautifully and causing an unpredictable tune.

"You sure would puppy!" He chuckled in delight as he reached over and prodded the back of Rayne's collar-like choker. Puppy? Why the hell would he-? Oh. Rayne rolled her eyes at the stupid remark. She was used to people commenting on her fashion sense but receiving a stupid nickname for wearing a choker was honestly rude.

"Brother would you please stop flirting with the cab driver and concentrate!?" The voice from the phone, Val, shouted in a shrill voice. Rayne felt her face heat up a little at the words. Richie let out another bout of laughter, whilst suspiciously clutching at his stomach. Rayne narrowed her eyes as she spotted a dark patch of red growing more and more noticeable under Richie's waistcoat. A spot of crimson was spreading across the burgundy fabric slowly, and it was obvious that the man was trying to hide it. He'd only been successful for this long thanks to the coat’s dark colour. Rayne's blue eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" She exclaimed. Richie winced at her words.

"He's what!?" Val screamed from the phone in shock.

"Chill out, it's just a little battle wound, nothing to cry over!" Richie tried to assure them with a forced grin that looked more like a grimace.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not invincible!" Val screamed, making the tiny phone's speakers crackle with the volume of the sound. If Rayne had the phone she'd either mute the thing or better yet, throw it straight out the window. It was safe to say that Richie's sister was starting to get on her nerves.

"More times than I care to recall, dear sister," Richie muttered as he applied more pressure to his wound; his brows drawing together in an expression that made it obvious that he was experiencing acute pain now. Rayne took his eyes off the road for a second and opened the glove box, taking out a small green medical case with a white cross printed on the front. The cab company kept it in there as a safety precaution and boy was Rayne glad they did!

"First aid kit," she said simply as she threw it into the back, despite his wound Richie caught it easily. "There should be bandages in there, use them to patch yourself up best you can."

Just as she said this, Rayne caught sight of the Jaguar in her mirror attempt to ram into them. Thinking fast, Rayne caught sight of a road opening up to her left. She turned at the last minute, causing her cab to scrape against a silver Toyota that was currently turning out of the road, destroying both their paint works.

"Shit! My boss is gonna kill me!" She exclaimed in despair, bringing her hand up to slap her head in frustration whilst gritting her teeth. She was sure to be fired now!

"That maybe so, but look Puppy! You've lost the Jag!" Richie congratulated her from the backseat. Rayne looked into his mirror, it was true; but although the Jag was nowhere to be seen, the girl could still hear its powerful engine growling in the distance. Both she and Richie knew that their chasers were still pursuing them, and they weren't gonna give up that easily. She took another left and drove down a peaceful cul de sac, trying to think of a way out of this.

"My cab obviously isn't fast enough to outrun a Jaguar XK8, so we need a plan to-" Rayne's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Richie in her rear view mirror. Her passenger had discarded his waist coat and was now dressed down in a black button up shirt, that currently wasn't buttoned up. Rayne's jaw involuntarily hung open as she caught sight of the man's perfectly chiseled chest, his middle now wrapped in bandages. Not only did Richie posses a jawline that could probably cut through glass, but he was also built like a Roman gladiator! It was unfair to say the least.

"Enjoying the view, little puppy?" Richie asked with a Cheshire cat grin, his eyes seeming to glow with mischief. Rayne felt heat rush into her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze to look back at the road.

“Fuck off,” she muttered as her passenger chuckled.

After a few moments of silently cursing herself, the girl looked back into her mirror to see that Richie was now buttoning his shirt back up in agonisingly slow movements, obviously in no rush to cover up his glorious abs- Rayne shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She wasn't checking the guy out, she wasn't! He was obviously an asshole anyway. Richie caught Rayne's eye and winked playfully. Rayne gripped onto the steering wheel, her heart hammering hard against her ribcage.

Despite feeling flustered and a little embarrassed, Rayne decided not to be such a coward and maintained eye contact with the guy for a few more seconds. She gulped as time ticked on painfully slowly, her heart still beating abnormally fast as she tried to look confident. No way was Rayne going to let this man make her feel like a deer in his headlights. Richie raised a questioning eyebrow, and Rayne responded by flashing him a small smirk that her passenger happily returned.

"I think I have a plan," Val spoke up for the first time in a while, snapping Rayne out of the little trance she was in. "Cabbie, can you hear me?" Richie's sister asked.

"It's Rayne," she corrected.

"Okay Rayne, I'm at at a Chinese restaurant around here called Golden world, I need you to get there so we can switch cars, mine's much faster than your cab and definitely has the potential to give a Jag a run for its money," She explained, her voice laced with pride as she talked about her car.

"Nice to know you popped out for a Chinese while I was meeting our most dangerous allies!" Richie exclaimed dramatically. "Well, ex allies."

"Hey, you're the one who didn't want me to come along!" Val retorted, her voice shrieking and unpleasant, reminding Rayne of nails scraping against a chalkboard. It was annoying to say the least.

"Yeah that's 'cause you'd only slow me down," Richie accused smugly, seeming to enjoy the argument. That only pissed Rayne off more as she knew he was only pushing his sister's buttons.

"What!?" The shrieking was back, louder and even higher in frequency than before. Rayne's left eye involuntarily twitched. "You're the one who-"

"Would you two shut the fuck up?!" Rayne yelled, swerving the car a little as she lost her temper. Richie starred in surprise and Riley fell quiet, both siblings were stunned into silence. "I know exactly where that Chinese place is, we're almost there and I've managed to loose the Jag at some Traffic lights."

"Um, good," Val said, a little awkwardly obviously not expecting Rayne's outburst. "I'll be waiting outside the restaurant with my car, Richie will get out and I'll take it from here."

"No way!" Richie protested straight away. Puppy's coming with us, she has too," he ordered, his voice authoritative yet somehow whitney. Was arguing all these siblings did?

"For gods sake Richard, we can't involve a cab driver in our line of work just because you have the hots for her!" Val yelled, voice crackling sharply through the phone speakers. Rayne swerved the cab again, the words catching her off guard. Richie, of course, noticed this and flashed her a winning grin before turning his attention back to the phone in his hand.

"Puppy got involved as soon as I got in her cab, if we leave her now they'll kill her and you know it," he explained. Rayne had to admit, her annoyingly attractive passenger had a point. If she didn't flee with them now, she'd be in big trouble with the guys chasing them. She was involved whether she liked it or not. Rayne let out a small sigh. How did she even get herself into this mess.

"Did it ever cross your mind that Pup- Rayne, might not want to come with us?" Val asked, obviously in a huff about the whole situation.

"I understand our predicament and I'm well aware that the only way I'm getting out of this alive is if I come with you," Rayne stated, making sure her voice didn't waver, she needed to seem confident with her decision. In reality though, she was terrified.

"See Val? She's hot and smart!" Richie exclaimed in triumph as Rayne pulled up onto the curb next to the old Chinese place.

"Alright, let's do this quickly," she said, mostly to herself as she took the keys out the ignition and hopped out the cab. Richie soon followed suit.

They both ran over to Val’s gorgeous white Porsche GT3 as quickly as they could and Rayne watched as Richie flung open the door of the driver’s seat and unclicked Val’s seatbelt.

“What are you-” She started to shriek as Richie forcefully pulled her out of her own vehicle. Now that she was out of the car, Rayne now had a good look of her.

Val was a tall woman with long light blonde hair that was styled into perfect blow dried curls that bounced around her pushed up breasts. She wore a full face of makeup including smokey eyeshadow, black liner, false lashes and ruby red lips. Topped with her tight red dress and pure white fur coat she was a product of rich beauty. Rayne was unimpressed.

“We’ll never get away from them if you’re driving Valerie!” Richie accused, snapping Rayne out of her judgemental stare. Val’s shaped, made up eyebrows furrowed into a scowl at the use of her full name.

“Well you obviously can’t drive in your condition!” She scoffed, gesturing to her brother by waving her obviously overpriced sparkly gold handbag at him. ”You’re wounded!”

“There’s no time to argue!” Rayne ordered as she spotted the jag speed towards them yet again. Without consulting the others, she pushed past Richie and hopped into the driver's seat. She reached over and quickly clicked in her seatbelt as R ichie took the seat next to her and Val got in the back. Rayne’s eyes widened in surprise as she stepped on the gas, tires screeched and the car sped off at a tremendous speed.

“You sure you can handle this Puppy? Richie asked with a breathy chuckle. “I think you’ll find it’s a little faster than your average cab.”

It was then a memory popped into Rayne’s head. It was rare that she ever thought back to her childhood as that time in her life wasn’t exactly an easy ride but, she’d remembered the Go Kart her parents had gotten her. She’d used to drive it around near impossible obstacle courses her cousin set up for her. She’d broken her wrist and a few other bones doing so but after a few years, she’d perfected driving like a maniac.

“Cut the sass,” she told Richie as she gripped the wheel and smiled. “I’ve got this.”

“If you wreck my car I’ll wreck your face!” Val’s shrill voice piped up from the backseat. Rayne rolled her eyes at the very empty threat and scowled. She very much doubted Val would do anything to put her long, glossy red nails in jeopardy of breaking let alone get in a proper fight.

“Stop with the petty threats sis, this pup ain’t so easily fazed,” said Richie, sending a wink Rayne’s way. Before she could say anything in return, a series of loud bangs echoed around them followed by the unmistakable piercing sounds of metal scraping past metal. Their chasers were shooting at them.

“My car!” Val wailed from the backseat. “My precious baby!”

“Oh will you shut up,” Rayne spat. They were literally being shot at and this bitch was only worried about her car? Rayne found it sickening.

“Don’t tell me to shut up!” Val’s voice seemed to screech more than the tires did as they skidded along the tarmac of the road. “You have no right! You-”

“Why don’t you put your mouth to good use and pray a bullet doesn’t find its way into your brain!?” She said through gritted teeth. Rayne was done being civil at this point. All she was focused on now was staying alive.

“Hot damn Puppy, keep talking like that it suits you!” Richie exclaimed almost joyously. Despite the situation, a genuine shaky smile spread across Rayne’s face, it was nice to know she could be herself around Richie.

“How’d they get their hands on guns anyway?” Rayne asked. She planned to keep conversation flowing in order to keep out the fear that was creeping up on her. “They’re illegal in the UK,” she stated, jumping as yet another bullet hit the back of the car. Rayne prayed that they wouldn’t shoot the tires.

“Who knows, maybe the same place we got ours!” He answered with a laugh as he took a handgun out from the glove compartment.

“Holy shit,” Rayne whispered as she watched Richie wind down the window, take aim and start shooting at the jag behind them.

“Looks like they’ve sent out rookies anyway, their aim’s shite!” He laughed as he fired a few more rounds. “Fuck, hang on,” Richie muttered as he proceeded to take off his seatbelt in order to get a better angle. Rayne’s heart rate picked up speed as she saw this.

“Put your seatbelt back on right now you suicidal bastard!” Exclaimed Rayne as she swerved around another car in the road, letting the bullets hit that instead of them. She was trying not to loose focus driving but old flashbacks were creeping up from where they were buried deep within her psyche.

The memory of her mother taking her out for ice cream. How her mother wasn’t wearing a seatbelt when the crash happened. The image of the smashed windscreen and her mother’s lifeless corpse splattered across the road, completely unrecognisable. It was forever burned into her brain.

“You’re worried about me Puppy?” Richie almost sneered. He was laughing and it turned Rayne’s stomach. The eggs and bacon she’d had for breakfast were threatening to make an appearance. “That’s cute.”

Rayne clenched her teeth and hit the breaks, sending the car skidding to a halt, tires screeching. Fuck. Bullets showered the car in a flurry of dangerous metal intending to kill. The back window shattered and Rayne heard Val let out an ear piercing scream. Double fuck.

“Woah what the fu-” Richie began, his brows furrowed into a look of concern. Ryne stared him dead in the eye; piercing ice cold blue meeting cool shades of amber.

“Richie, seatbelt, now,” she ordered, her voice laced with obvious threat and her lips angled downwards making her frown look more like an animal’s snarl. Her thick grey eyebrows were drawn together, emphasising the look of her wild, untamable anger. She didn’t want to witness another person fly through a solid glass windscreen.

“Don’t argue with this one brother she’s fucking crazy!” Val pleaded, her voice cracking from fear. To Rayne’s relief, Richie quickly fumbled around to put on his seatbelt. More bullets hit the car as she revved up the engine and drove off once again.

“Good thing crazy’s just my type,” Richie said, completely unfazed. Rayne couldn’t help the tiney quirk of her lips, indicating a smile as she calmed down from her outburst. There was something about Richie that she found utterly irresistible. Maybe it was his honesty? His bravery? She wasn’t entirely sure.

Suddenly, out of nowhere there was a tremendous bang and the Porsche went skidding to the side. Rayne tried to keep control of the wheel as best as she could, but it was impossible. Rayne’s breath hitched in her throat as the car went into a spinning loop as it hurtled down the road. Val was screaming and for once Rayne didn’t blame her.

“They got the tire! Bastards!” Richie yelled as he cocked his gun and fired it out the window just as they skidded to the side again, in that millisecond in time, he had seemed to have perfect aim. “An eye for an eye ya cock muncher!”

Things seemed to go into slow motion as Rayne saw Richie’s eyes squint as he took his shot. She saw the bullet leave its chamber and sail through the air, successfully hitting the front tire of the jag. Rayne then turned her attention back to the road where she just about made out a line of cars in front of them before,

CRASH!


End file.
